The Third Prophecy -Dreadstar's Past- Book One
by XxMistyKittyxX
Summary: There are clans for the elements Sky, Shadow, Air, and Water... But when a Fifth Clan reigns, four become one and only one can rule the Warriors world. Only Five, without the help of any others, can save the Warriors of all clans. If they are accompanied, all clans will fall. Read and Reveiw Please. Thank you! n.n Lynxy/MistyKitty
1. The Lost Kit

**DreadStar's Past**

Warriors-The Third Prophecy

_Chapter One_

_Prologue_

"DreadTalon, stay strong for your clan." DreadTalon listened to the cat's words, his ears pinned to his head as he bare his teeth in wariness. "But- what if I can't?"

"You can, I know you can." DredTalon whimpered. "Orangestar, _noooo_!" DreadTalon screamed her name but the sound only echoed off the rocky walls, and DreadTalon couldn't look, turning his head away. He heard the piercing yowl and the thud after his claws slipped from grasping his leaders paws. She wasn't with them now... No one could lead them through battle.

_The Little Lost Kit_

"What is this, Orangepaw?" Lakepaw scrunched up her nose, staring at the slippery creature that Orangepaw had caught and killed for her. "It's an adder!" She laughed with an energetic attitude. "Do We eat those?"

Lakepaw nudged the adder with her paw, unsure wether or not it was good to eat. "Oh, well... Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Didn't RavenFlight that old ThunderClan cat catch one?" Orangepaw remarked, remembering the tale her mother, SquirelStar, had told her about her gandpa.

"Catching does _not_ mean eating, Orangepaw!" Lakepaw said after thinking about it for a few moments. "What if I get a belly ache? Or worse... What if I'm poisoned? I could get white cough from a fever! Poison causes fevers!" She paced uncomfortably looking at the adder still.

"I just can't afford that, with our hunting exams so soon..." She continued pacing, an uneasy expression on her face as she look back up at Orangepaw who was across from her.

"Yeah, well, okay... You didn't have to eat it anyway." Orangepaw said, insulted and embarassed at what her stupid catch could do to her best friend, dipping her head.

"Why don't we go hunt by the rivers? It's new leaf, baby Voles are everywhere, if we find some nests, we'll be prepared already and able to trap and catch the small things!" She said reassuringly to her friend, who looked dissapointed now that she'd made such a deal about the adder.

"Alright, Lakepaw..." Orangepaw was still dissapointed, and Lakepaw sighed. "If I take a bite, can we go to the river without you sulking?" She said, and Orangepaw cocked her head, her ears pricking forward.

"Well, I guess so." Orangepaw shrugged, sitting abruptly. Lakepaw sighed inwardly, wanting to just throw the adder away, but she would try it for Orangepaw's sake. She leaned down and bit into it's scales, pulling away some of the stringy meat from the bones.

"Mmm... This is actually pretty good." She swallowed the meat, taking another bite. "It's... stringy, though, and a bit tough." Orangepaw shuffled her paws. She'd wanted her friend to try it, not possibly poison herself by eating it. "Uh, Lakepaw, maybe it isn't very good to eat..."

Orangepaw stood, her tail bristling in worry, her ears pinned against her head in worry, her spine raised as she watched her best friend eat and eat, and unfortunatly maybe poison herself with such a toxile thing as adder.

"What are you kidding? Try some, you'll undertsand then. Come on, Orangepaw, you _never_ worry!" Orangepaw sighed, dipping her head and tearing off some of the tough, stringy meet herself.

After chewing for only a few seconds the juices from the meat came out and her taste buds succombed to it, drinking her in. She continued to eat at it with her best friend until the entire thing was bone and a head, and a bit of tail left at the end.

Lakepaw got up. "Let's go find Shadepaw, he's good at adder hunting, 'cept that he always let's 'em go!" She mewed the last part fretfully and lept off toward camp.

"Since when do you hunt _adders_, Lakepaw? You were scared as a kit first time I ever caught hold of one!" Silverpaw chuckled beside Shadepaw and Fawnpaw wouldn't meet Lakepaw's gaze.

There was something Fawnpaw wasn't telling them... "So, since when?" Shadepaw interupted her thoughts abruptly. She shook her head and her ears pinned to her head. "Since now, you got a problem with that?"

Shadepaw shook his head. "Good." Orangepaw shuffled her paws slightly and mewed. "Hey guys, come on, I wanna go..." Her mew was soft, but slightly demanding and definatly was heard by the apprentices.

"Alright, where are we going? Lakepaw, lead us to the destintion." Lakepaw nodded curtly and padded off, the other four apprentices kept up with her easily as she bounded through the forest over a small creak, and to the old Thunder Path. In the ditches along the side of it were tall grass, adder dens.

Orangepaw dived into a ditch and started rooting around, Shadepaw continuing on a bit further and finding beside a ditch the adder Lakepaw and Orangepaw had eaten.

"Poor cat... who ever ate this adder is not going to have a good last sun before _they_ die..." Orangepaw and Lakepaw shared a glance. "Uuuuh, I forgot me and Lakepaw need to go help the elders out with their... erm... ticks, yeah ticks!"

The two she-cats got out of the ditch and darted through the undergrowth down the old Thunder Path toward camp. "We are so dead!" Orangepaw mewled helplessly. "That is, if nothing can help us!"

"I'm sure there is something Yarrowpaw can do... or VoleLight." She remembered the day she was made an apprentice with Volepaw... Volepaw became Medicine Cat when JayFlight was supposedly murdered viciously in a border battle with WindClan.

"And what if they _can't_ help?" Orangepaw yowled in worry, her eyes glittering with fear and horror. Lakepaw's green eyes met Orangepaw's and immediatly looked away, facing back forward. "They can, they have _got_ to be able to."

Orangepaw muttered to herself as she continued to push herself through the undergrowth. "I sure hope you're right, Lakepaw..." the two apprentices arrived, following down the edge of the canyon, making their way into the camp.

"VoleLight, _there_ you are!" Lakepaw mewled, out of breath. "We were looking for you!" The dusty grey brown tom glanced at them and picked up a few of his dropped herbs, his gaze grief filled and determind.

"I'm sorry guys, I really can't talk... FerretOak, she has White Cough, I'm frightened it will turn to Green Cough. I really can't let my half sister die, I don't know what to tell you!" They watched as the tom rushed off, still dropping a few seeds berries and leaves as he hurried off.

"Let's find Yarrowpaw, quickly!" Orangepaw turned and came face-to-face with the mentioned apprentice. The dark yellow she-cat held some leaves in her mouth, but placed them on the ground. "What happened? Why do you need me, and where did VoleLight go rushing off to?"

"You curious fur-ball you..." Orangepaw joked. "Where have you been?!" She nudged the medicine apprentice and Yarrowpaw smiled. Unfortunatly Lakepaw had to force herself to intervene the sisters in their joking.

"This isn't the time to mess around, VoleLight went off to help with FerretOak's White Cough. And we poisoned ourselves with adder, er... um... on accident." She choked out to the medicine apprentice.

Yarrowpaw shook her head. "What mouse brain would go do that for! Lucky for you, I just learned about indigested poisons and curing them!" The two unhealthy apprentices followed the learnign healer to the medicine den.

Yarrowpaw selected a few herbs and inspected them closely. "How much did you eat?" She questioned them first. "A whole adder... well... half each I suppose."

"That's not good, I wish I knew what you'd been thinking, Lakepaw!" She hissed to her friend and pushed a Yarrow leaf and two Nettle Leaves to her friend. "I can tell you ate more, you are pulling some of the wierdest faces."

Lakepaw picked up the leaves and chewed them, making more faces at the taste it left on her tongue. She stuck her tongue out after swallowing the mixture. "Blegh, ew... I'll never go near an adder again!"

"Here is some Juniper Berries and a Yarrow Leaf for you, Orangepaw." She winced as she watched the sickness set in to her sister. "You both will taste worse things once that adder comes back up, trust me."

Yarrowpaw stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose in desgust, turning towards the herbs and surfing the shelves and holes for a certain herb. She finally returned from her world of herbs with Dock leaves.

She placed one in front of her sister, and the other in front of Lakepaw. Then she looked away when the sickness came over them, her ear flattening to her head. "I think we're done..."

Orangepaw stuck her tongue out after saying this and gagged. "Never, ever ever ever ever ever ever again... Next time we'll ask VoleLight before we eat something."

"Especially something that we haven't heard of anyone eating before!" Lakepaw stuck her tongue out as well, and then sucked it back in as the tang of the medicinal herbs' scent hit her tongue.

Yarrowpaw laughed. "I wouldn't stick your tongue out, Lakepaw, you aren't as used to the mixture of herbal scents. You'll get _another_ belly ache! and VoleLight will claw my ears off for not warning you!" She shook her head.

Lakepaw sighed and shook her head. "You Medicine Cats, you're all crazy if you ask me, your whole family!" She stormed out only to be stopped by MoonWhisper. "Hey MoonWhisper, how are your kits?"

MoonWhisper shook her head. "Not well, only one is healthy. Lichenkit and Stirlingkit have fevers, and Flarekit has coughes." She frowned. "And VoleLight told me Dreadkit was going to have medical issues. Odd how StarClan can work with, _and_ against you on all things."

"Oh, that really is too bad... But VoleLight's not in! He's gone to help FerretOak. Yarrowpaw and Orangepaw are talking in there right now, and I'm not sure Yarrowpaw knows how to deal with your problem." Lakepaw admit saddly, bowing her head to the queen.

"Hmm... I shall see what Yarrowpaw can do, she usually is of much help when anyone needs her." The silver tabby cat walked around and past Lakepaw who simply sat there and yawned.

Her mouth taste sour, and she was sore and uncomfortable. Maybe she needed some relieving herbs... When Yarrowpaw left she'd have to find some Poppy Seeds, or even some Daisy Leaf.

She only knew of medicines that Orangepaw told her about, and Orangepaw learned from Yarrowpaw. Orangepaw had wanted to be Medicine Apprentice, but the day of Yarrowpaw's apprenticeship, VoleLight had run out of Yarrow, and when he step outside to go and search for some, the Yarrow lay at his paws outside the Medicine Den entrance.

So now Yarrowpaw tells Orangepaw all about it, as much as she can. She hasn't spoken with StarClan otherwise she might share that as well. Lakepaw really was a bit jealous. Medicine Cats and Medicine Apprentices always got to do fun stuff, it was unfair and ironic.

Yet they weren't allowed mates or kits, unless they'd already had kits before Medicine Apprenticeship. Which was unlikely but still a slight possibility, so Orangepaw always said that would be her plan.

She would have kits with her mate, and leave her mate and because simply friends, and she would be a Medicine Apprentice, learn Medicine from Yarrowpaw, and soon become a mother, a good friend, and a Medicine Cat.

Meanwhile as Lakepaw thought of this, Shadepaw and his friends Fawnpaw and Silverpaw were heading back. when they neared the camp they could scent a small cat.

Looking around in the higher ground, the trees, Silverpaw found nothing. Looking from head height, Fawnpaw couldn't find the cat ether. But Shadepaw could see a small dark silver kit, almost black and silver tabby.

It had purple eyes that were narrowed and determind. He laughed. "It's no enemy, just a kit! And one of our own, a lost ThunderClan kit!" He picked up the little ball of fur and pad with his friends into camp.

"_Dreadkit_! There you are! Where did you _find_ him, I couldn't find him_ anywhere_ in the entire camp!?" She yowled at Shadepaw, taking the small kit from him.

"We found him just outside of camp, looking for adventure I suppose. But there really is nothing but danger." He mused to queen, trying to comfort her about her kit.

"That is true... like what happened with Lakepaw and Orangepaw, they got a belly ache this afternoon, you must have been worried for your sister!" She purred and pressed her muzzle to his shoulder as she passed, heading to the nersery and going in to silence her mewling kits.

Shadepaw just stood there, not having reacted to her nuzzle. "Belly ache? She never said anything about a belly ache... Maybe she has a fever, after all, she is acting wierd. I'll fetch some Feverfew to taint her next prey meal later."

He stalked off and went into the apprentice den, finding his nest on the far edge beside Fawnpaw and Lakepaw's nests. He walked around in a circle or two on his nest before finally settling in, closing his eyes and drifting off.

Dreadkit pouted at his mother. "But I want to go outside!" He whined to her, MoonWhisper shaking her head irratically. "_No_. Who knows what could have happened? You could have been _killed_, Dreadkit!"

His sister looked over Lichenkit, Stirlingkit's eyes were curious. "You went outside? What is it _like_?" She asked, Flarekit's head popping up in curiousity as well.

"It's big... and there are so many trees! And this _dusty_ path that leads from camp, it's pretty cool, and there are brambles everywhere!" He shared his story with the other kits, ears forward.

MoonWhisped licked him and murmer. "That's enough adventure telling. When you become apprentices in a few days you will be sure to have many more adventures that you can share at gatherings."

"Mum, will you tell the story of the Tribe of Rushing Water?" Flarekit mewled, cocking his head before yawning and settling it down again. MoonWhisper smiled and nodded.

"It was long ago when grandma and grandpa were near finished their apprentice duties..." She went on with the tale of how FeatherFur saved the Tribe of Rushing Water.


	2. Lost To A Clan Of Mystery

**DreadStar's Past**

Warriors-The Third Prophecy

_Chapter One_

_Chapter Two_

_Lost To A Clan Of Mystery_

It had been moons since the day Orangepaw and Lakepaw could've died and the same day Shadepaw had found and brought back Dreadkit. MoonWhisper's kits had made it through the rest of fall and were now healthy apprentices.

Dreadpaw stretched as he stepped from the apprentice den, shaking his dark silver tabby fur. He winced and blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the Sun's rays of light. ShadeTalon was already waiting with the deputy, FawnMist, and her mate, SilverMoon.

"Come on, Dreadpaw. Flarepaw is sick again, coughing a storm. He won't be able to come, so don't start lazing around!" ShadeTalon scolded him, half heartedly teasing. Dreadpaw bounded over in an instant. "It's already time for the afternoon patrol?"

"Well, we wanted to look at your hunting skills and fit in some fighting practice between boarder patrols, but Flarepaw got coughes." Dreadpaw nodded, and followed the trio as they calmly padded toward the ledge of the camp to go up to wall and out of the camp.

OrangeFlight yawned. Her mate was on patrol, and LakeHeart wouldn't talk to her for reasons she still did not understand quite yet. Maybe it was because of her becoming a warrior earlier? Or possibly having a mate first?

LakeHeart _was_ a _very_ attractive she-cat, but OrangeFlight could never tell when she liked someone. That was too bad, she sighed. OrangeFlight stood and glanced around, burrying the bones and remains of the fresh kill she had taken for her breakfast that mourning. It was near lunch, but she hadn't woken up that long ago.

LakeHeart was across the camp muttering to herself and talking in a hushed voice with FerretScar, a fellow warrior she'd become friends with. OrangeFlight could feel her friend's gaze slip over to her and tried not to meet it. There were some things she hadn't told LakeHeart yet...

StarClan forgive her if that made the situation with her best friend worse, after all they'd already been through. Both had been injured in the battle with WindClan who was making rivalry with ThunderClan it seemed. They were continuously sneaking far into ThunderClan territory, stealing prey.

Now whenever a patrol is near and shows so much as a hostile glance, ThunderClan would not hold back from attacking in defense of their clan and the warrior code seeing as WindClan had broken it too many times to count by now.

Dreadpaw rushed ahead of the group, his small body slipping under tree roots and through thick brambles and thickets. ShadeTalon called out to him, trying to hault his apprentice shall he run into anything. "Dreadpaw, wait- you know you can't go running off, their could be danger!"

SilverMoon and FawnMist followed side by side behind ShadeTalon as he weaved himself through the forest and undergrowth more carefully. His apprentice could slip through the territory blithely, but that would not always be a luxury, seeing how fast he was growing by now.

Dreadpaw heard a rustle and scented many cats. "That's odd..." He murmered quietly. "There are many cats... not from our clan... WindClan? Must be, they smell of the moorland, and there must be a dozen or more of them." He hissed quietly and crouched, shuffling his paws a bit, then leaping through some ferns at a pure grey tom just as ShadeTalon caught up.

ShadeTalon let out a yowl of outrage and despise. "_WindClan ambush!_" His voice rang out and he pounced on the back of the tom who had gotten his apprentice pinned and was now struggling. He tore the warrior's back with his unsheathed claws.

Dreadpaw was able to escape with a cut over his left eye, running for camp. "I'll tell Squirelstar!" Dreadpaw could not see with his left eye as the blood was welling up and flowing into it so he could not see properly, the blood also meshing with the territory scent so he could only rely on his right eye and his instinct.

When he got to the edge of his camp he yowled louder than he ever had before. "_WindClan is attacking ThunderClan! This is not a simple raid, but an ambush!_" All the warriors and apprentices _including_ the leader sent out yowls of protest and dismay. Many of them began running up the ledge of the camp to reach the battle.

OrangeFlight and LakeHeart were both blinded by rage. OrangeFlight more worried that her mate's life was at risk, if this were more than a raid, many more cats than the usual patrol would be there. OrangeFlight bound into the battle point and tackled the first she-cat she saw, clawing their throat.

The she-cat writhed beneath OrangeFlight, sinking her ivores into the warrior's ear and yanking on it. That earned a yowl from OrangeFlight and she fought harder more determined. The WindClan leader, Miststar was amoung the group, and fighting currently with FawnHeart while the ThunderClan leader's where-abouts were currently unknown.

The battle was a lot of blood, claws, and teeth. At the end the WindClan cats claimed many lives, and left willingly after a yowl of victory from their leader. When they got back to camp they bore the many dead bodies and injured cats to the middle of camp. OrangeFlight searched imediatly for the cats that first came to mind- LakeHeart, ShadeTalon, SilverMoon, FawnMist... and then Squirelstar.

Squirelstar was brought and layed at the base of the highrock. She still had five lives- or, four now. She also recognised two other pelts among the others she could not name at the moment.

ShadeTalon and FawnMist were both dead, she hoped they were asleep... but in the fury of the battle she knew that she had hardly survived and that they had not. She'd hoped... but it hurt to gaze apon her dead deputy and mate. They looked so peaceful... but death was not peaceful.

For OrangeFlight it was not, not even close. Lichenpaw, Dreadpaw's brother, lay still away from the others. Dreadpaw nudged him lightly, also prodding Lichenpaw with his forepaw, claws now sheathed. "Mom, mom!"

MoonWhisper turned from looking over the other lost cats of her clan, ones she had known and cherished. "What is it Dreadpaw?" Dreadpaw's eyes turned wild and scared. "Why is Lichenpaw still asleep? Why won't he wake up, mom, why won't he murmer anything when he sleeps?"

She dipped her head in sorrow, closing her bright amber eyes in pain as tears slipped away, dragging down the fur of her cheaks and dripping off her chin in a rythemic way.

"He's... he's really gone isn't he, mum?" Stirlingpaw hovered over Lichenpaw beside Dreadpaw. Her head was bowed and she touched noses with her brother, then pressed her muzzle into his thick fur. "Gone? Gone where? What do you mean? He can't be..." Dreadpaw drifted off.

He couldn't finish. His family's expressions were enough to answer his questions alone. He shook his head, "It's not fair..." he sobbed. "It's not _fair_!" He yowled and pressed his face against the fur of Lichenpaw's chest.

Dreadpaw let out a mewl of despare. Was this the last time his brother would ever be part of ThunderClan? Perhaps he was already gone, to StarClan... He didn't like it. He had doubted StarClan for a long time.

Even after hearing the tremendous tales of past prophecies, he still did not believe in the ancestor clan. When cats died, they died. Whatever anyone saw, whoever they saw, they were delirious when they saw it. He let out a huff but stayed with his brother, sharing tongues and grooming him.


End file.
